


is it raining in your thoughts

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [37]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: ryouta and kuroko one rainy morning.





	is it raining in your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14448753#cmt14448753)
> 
>  **quote:**  
>  “Well,” he said, “I think you’ll find I do pretty much everything quiet. If you can be all right with that, I guess we’ll be fine."   
> \- Maggie Stiefvater, _The Raven Boys_

you find him sitting on the window-seat

one morning, mug of tea (still steaming), forgotten

beside his sock-clad feet as he stares

out at the misty grey.

he looks so quiet

that you find yourself frozen, caught

in the way his pale hair looks almost silver

in the way his sweater (one of yours) hangs off his thin shoulders

in the way his eyes seem so far away from here

he looks so quiet

that you find yourself quiet, too.

“looks like rain,” you say.

he hums, and for a moment you’re afraid

that he might be too far away

for you to tug back, this time.

“a storm is coming,” kuroko says, voice muted slow.

he turns his head towards you, finally, and

even after all these extra years you’ve had

to finally learn, to really learn, what each slight shift

of kuroko’s expression means, you still find yourself startled

by those endless blue eyes

and how much they can speak to you

without uttering a single sound

and how easily they sink into you

until you’re certain you will drown—

“are you scared?” you say, just to break the quiet.

kuroko shakes his head no.

_ but i am _ , you don’t say.

_ i’m scared because you’re so quiet _

_ i forget there’s a storm inside of you _

_ and i’m so scared i might lose you _

_ before the rain stops. _

“ryouta,” he says, and you find early morning skies

in the blue of his eyes, as he reaches out

and slips his fingers through your own.

“ryouta,” he says, voice soft, “it’s okay.

let’s weather this storm

together.”

(and just as quietly, you agree.)

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter :D


End file.
